section8fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ploxis
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's always a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Please remember to every time you edit, so that we can recognize you as an established user. Things to do :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :The lists of and Article Stubs are also great places to check out if you want to help improve the wiki. Questions? :The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Need more help? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. You can also post a message on my talk page! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Tymat 21:25, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rainbow Dash!!! Yes, I am a brony. This was what got me interested: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NG8V_rs6e7E This helped: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7fQSBC4Ids&feature=related Also, I think most people become bronies the second they watch an episode. OverseerTange 17:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Just don't change yourself to admin. Bureacrats have admin rights. EpsilonIndi 02:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :* Fair enough, thanks for the response. - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:27, August 13, 2012 (UTC) New Characters Do you really want new characters in the Next Installment of Section 8 ? Because, I always like the character with Admrial Ranks and always like to stab their back after they reveal their true color. How is your favorite character wanted to present in the next game. Please answer back. Thanks you and Happy Editing! Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Answering the Question Yeah, I want the next game can be more indoor level like Bioshock and less Outside Door level (For Example: Going inside of the facility need parts and information to completely the Objective rather then destroying stuff from the Outside controlling, hacking, It have being the same thing for past two games.) It really getting me bored as only combat after one another completing the Simple Objective, It is already becoming repetitive. Now, I really hope next game can be like that and more of the Based Story like Bioshock or Half-Life. However, we have to wait them finish developing the Aliens: Colonial Marine with Gearbox Software. After that, we will knew the answer. Anyway, Thanks for the Reply. Stoudemire18 (talk) 02:00, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well if there is another Section 8 game I just hope they give us more vehicles and weapons. I mean these weapons are great and all but just ONE new weapon? not that great in my opion. I hope they give us like an SMG or maybe a futuristic grenade launcher. Maybe a few new vehcles (APC and VTOL gunship anybody?). 04:41, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Apologizing for bad editing I am sorry for worse editing everything on the Articles. Because, I have discovering a lot of thing have missing from the game which needed to be added immedately. Especially, this time a lot of Admin couldn't even come around. So I have to take action and do it. Hopefully, you don't need to ban me for that due to yesterday and today. Thank you! Stoudemire18 (talk) 08:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, that is what happening after I have did to the other Wikia, when I helping them kindly by adding the photo of screenshot, artwork, level design and delete some of the unnessary thing that are not related anything to the plot whatsoever. Then they ban me automatically for at least a month. Now, It all right as I don't dare to edit again cause they will did it once again for purposely. Stoudemire18 (talk) 03:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh Never mind, you're just editing, I just only wanted to know that all. Sorry Stoudemire18 (talk) 09:22, January 10, 2013 (UTC)